Encantadia
Encantadia is an expansive and mystical landmass in a dimension separate from the human world. It is divided into four territories: *the Kingdom of Hathoria in the west *the Kingdom Sapiro in the north *the Kingdom of Lireo in the east *the territory of Adamya in the south, a protectorate of Lireo. The peace and balance of the continent are maintained by four elemental gems. These gems used to be part of a single gem, the Mother Gem, but Cassiopea cleaved the gem into four separate parts and distributed each to all four kingdoms for them to protect. Geography History The three deities Three deities, Emre, Arde, and Ether saw the world of mortals and were displeased by the barbaric ways of the humans. They decided to create their own world, and in a vast continent, Encantadia was born. There were four races in the land who later established their own territories: the fairies of Lireo, the gnomes of Adamya, the healers of Sapiro, and the mystical smiths of Hathoria. Unlike humans, these beings had powers. The four kingdoms worshiped Emre the most, much to the envy of Arde and Ether. The two attempted to kill Emre, but Emre, the most powerful of the three deities, got wind of their plan, and punished them by transforming them into animals. Arde was banished into the Balaak and was eternally tasked to guard its doors. Ether on the other hand was turned into a snake to forever remind her of her treachery. A few Encantados came to respect Ether, and they formed a fifth kingdom at the center of Encantadia called Etheria. With Ether's blessing, the kingdom flourished enough to be able to exact revenge on Emre by attacking his followers. During the first war of Encantadia however, the four kindgoms joined forces and destroyed Etheria along with its queen, Avria. With Etheria gone, the four kindgoms lived in peace. The four elemental gems The Mother Gem was bestowed by Emre to the first queen of Lireo, Cassiopea. Ages after her reign, Adhara sought to take the gem to acquire absolute power. Cassiopea attacked her and her army with the power of the gem, forcing Adhara to escape and leaving her army wiped out. Feeling that the gem was unsafe, Cassiopea cleaved the gem into four separate pieces, and distributed them to each of the four kingdoms. This event angered Emre, who banished Cassiopea from her kingdom and made her immortal. The only way to lift the curse is if the four gems are again reconstituted as one. For a time, the kingdoms benefited from the powers of their gems: *the Water Gem bestowed on Adamya rich marine resources *the Earth Gem blest Sapiro with vast mineral reserves and fertile farmlands *the Air Gem helped Lireo harness wind power and *Hathoria's Fire Gem was used by their smiths to create weapons of superior grade At some point, the Hathors began to desire more power through the possession of more gems. The second war of Encantadia The first target of Hathoria was Adamya. The agile Hathors easily overwhelmed the Adamyans, forcing Imaw to surrender the Water Gem. The surviving Adamyans sought refuge in Lireo. Hathoria's next target was Sapiro. With the aid of Lireo's army, Sapiro fought a costly battle with Hathoria. King Arvak was slain by the Sapiryan general, Asval, while the Sapiryan prince Raquim took the Fire and Water Gems from him. Gravely wounded, King Armeo bestowed the Earth Gem to his cousin. Armeo's wife, Queen Mayne, was also murdered when she tried to escape with their infant son and heir apparent, Ybrahim. The infant prince was left in the custody of Apitong, the leader of the mandirigmas, who had witnessed the Hathor attack. Instead of returning the young prince to Prince Raquim, Apitong decided to raise him as his own. Leaderless, most of the surviving Sapiryans fled to Lireo. With the Fire and Water Gems gone and their king killed during the war, the Kingdom of Hathoria's advance was halted. Arvak's son and successor, Hagorn, swore to avenge his father, believing that Raquim killed him. Raquim gives the three gems to Mine-a, Queen of Lireo, the mother of his daughter Amihan. Following a failed assassination attempt on Amihan's life, Mine-a sent Raquim and Amihan to the human world to escape Hagorn's wrath. Raquim and Amihan's exile For several years, Raquim and Amihan lived in peace in the mortal world, until Hagorn managed to find them. Hagorn was able to kill Raquim, but not Amihan, who survives his attack. Amihan was brought by diwata soldiers to Lireo to live with her mother and three siblings: Pirena, Alena and Danaya. Alena and Danaya welcomed their sister with open arms, but Pirena treated her with contempt, seeing her as her biggest rival to be their mother's successor. Aware of Pirena's cruelty to Amihan, Mine-a personally talked to her eldest child to love Amihan as much as she loved her mother. Pirena came to accept her new sister, but with reservations, in large part due to the evil counsel of her dama (nanny), Gurna, who was actually a Hathor spy. The four Sang'gres The Sang'gres lived happily for a time, managing to fend off all subsequent Hathor attacks. That was, until Mine-a realized her reign as queen and her life in general, was coming to an end, thus requiring her to choose a successor. As such, she devised a challenge to determine her heiress. A conversation between her and the Adamyan leader-adviser Imaw was overheard by Pirena, with Mine-a explicitly saying she hoped anyone but Pirena would succeed her. Pirena left in tears, intent on winning more than ever. At the challenge, Alena and Danaya failed the challenge, leaving Pirena and Amihan in contention for the throne. Pirena misunderstood the challenge, not realizing the challenge was actually a riddle. Amihan figured out that the person they had to defeat at the challenge was no other than Mine-a herself, citing her extensive knowledge of her daughters' abilities. With this, Mine-a declared Amihan as her heiress. Feeling betrayed, Pirena challenged her mother in a duel, with the crown of Lireo as her prize should she emerge victorious. Mine-a begrudgingly obliged, but she stops the battle before its conclusion. Pirena had to be restrained by her sisters from attacking their mother. Pirena tried to steal the gems, but only the Fire Gem chose to join her. She fled to Hathoria and forged an alliance with Hagorn to take over Encantadia. Amihan's reign To prevent the Hathors from easily taking all of the gems at once, Mine-a gave the Earth Gem to Danaya and the Water Gem to Alena. Amihan received the Air Gem and the crown of Lireo. Mine-a asked Amihan to not hurt Pirena despite her change of allegiance. Instead, Amihan was asked to do everything to bring her sister back. Amihan obliged. In an invasion led by Pirena, Amihan was critically injured by her renegade sister, which prompted Mine-a to have Amihan bear a child to keep the Diwata line of succession intact. A dream set by the deity Emre had Amihan meet Ybarro, actually the lsot prince of Sapiro. Amihan conceived. Upon knowing her sister was going to have a child, Pirena secretly conceived her own child. Mine-a dies from an arrow shot by Asval. Her granddaughters Lira (daughter of Amihan) and Mira (daughter of Pirena) were born on the same day. Pirena returned to Lireo, feigning reconciliation. She was accepted back though she had to surrender the Fire Gem. Danaya remained wary of Pirena, and gave Lira a protection charm to explicitly repel Pirena's attacks. Alena blessed Lira to be pure of heart but strong of body. With the help of Gurna, Pirena switches her daughter Mira with her niece Lira, casting a spell on Mira to resemble Lira in Amihan and other people's eyes. The Elemental Gems Main article: Brilyante The elemental gems are powerful objects that control aspects of nature. Races In Lireo: *Diwata (fairies) *Lambana (pixies) In Sapiro: *Sapiryan *Mandirigma (warriors) - in Adjantao *Barbaro (barbarians) - in Ascano In Hathoria: *Hathor *Ularka In Adamya: *Adamyan Unspecified region: *Sirena (mermaids) *Bandido (bandits) Flora and Fauna *Dragons are used as flying mounts. Also called Wyka,Encantadia, Episode 19 some dragons breathe fire. *Sea serpents, around CarceroEpisode 31 *SanflorazEpisode 34. Spelling uncertain, a rare type of flower that changes color Culture The Hathors are renowned in Encantadia for their skill in crafting weapons. Society Politics Military The military forces of Hathoria, Sapiro and Lireo have been shown to have sky ships and warships. It is as yet unknown how these vessels contribute to wars, which is usually decided on battlefields between those of royal blood. Likewise, even though Hathoria have been shown to have firearms, Hathors are usually armed with blades and battles are still fought with swords. Firearms technology has not yet made swords obsolete. There are also some soldiers who are proficient in bow and arrow, although only Sapiryans had been shown so far. Technology *Advanced weaponry have been shown to exist in Encantadia, such as guns in Hathoria and cannons in Lireo Spirituality The land of Encantadia has three main deities: Emre, Ether and Arde. Trivia *Encantadia had two moons. References Category:Locations